


The One with the Alpacas

by Simpatico73



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: 2000 words instead of 1000, F/M, Fluff, Wish it could've been 5000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpatico73/pseuds/Simpatico73
Summary: AU.  There's Logan and Veronica and alpacas.  Nuff said.





	

“Agent Mars, we’re here.” 

 

Veronica wiped the drool from her chin and turned her head from side-to-side, attempting to pop the kinks.  She glanced over at Agent Mackenzie’s expectant, boyish face.

 

“What?”

 

He scratched his chin and read the black metal sign hanging above them, forming a rainbow above the entranceway.  _Charmed Life Ranch_.  “What’s the plan?”

 

“If we’re doing good cop/bad cop, you know it’s my turn to be bad cop.  I’m just not believable as the good cop,” she said, checking her reflection in the mirror and scraping the last bit of dried drool from her lower lip with her fingernail.

 

“No kidding.  From now on, you always get to be bad cop.  But since this is supposed to be a friendly visit and we need a favor, I suggest good cop/good cop.”

 

“Ugh. I hate being forced to be nice.”

 

“It won’t kill you.  C’mon.  Let’s find this mysterious Lester person.  Get ready to grovel.”

 

Josh Mackenzie drove the SUV two miles down a winding driveway, enclosed on either side by a meticulously maintained wooden fence. 

 

“It’s beautiful here,” Veronica mumbled, almost to herself, struck by the mix of colors in the landscape.  Deep blue sky and bright green grass, complete with majestic mountains in the distance.  Montana was picture postcard gorgeous.   

 

“Serene,” was her partner’s laconic response. 

 

“Wonder what this guy is like?”

 

“All I could find out is that the locals love him.  He donates sizable sums to local charities.  Attempts to do it anonymously but everyone knows it’s him.  He’s revered in these parts but I couldn’t get anyone to tell me his age, physical description, or details about his family.  The whole damn town clams up as soon as you start asking questions.”

 

Veronica narrowed her eyes.  “Interes-“ She trailed off as soon as the main house came into view, an architectural masterpiece of logs, stone, and glass.  Entire trees formed the decorative support beams for the soaring entryway.  “Wow,” she said, slack-jawed. “Someone’s doing well with their alpacas.  Maybe we should investigate this guy.  This can’t be legit.  A small alpaca farm with a house like that?”

 

“I need to get into the alpaca biz.”

 

“Only if you promise to name one after me,” she teased as they walked to the front porch and rang the bell.

 

“You got it.  Agent Mars is the perfect name for an alpaca,” he said, and the partners shared a quick smile before one side of the massive double-sided glass front door opened.

 

Veronica took one look up at the owner’s eyes, and stumbled a half-step backward.  Eyes both familiar and different, known and unknown, she watched his curious gaze move from her partner to her.  She registered the exact moment he realized it was her, his eyes widening to meet her astonished stare.   

 

Veronica felt Mackenzie stiffen next to her, sensing danger, moving his hand marginally closer to his Glock.  She gave a brief shake of her head to indicate everything was fine.  Fine for him, at least.  _His_ worlds weren’t colliding.  The long lost love of his life wasn’t standing in front of him, dressed in jeans and a worn, black Wilco tee, with white socks dorkily poking out below the denim. 

 

She felt her throat tighten.  She just needed a second to… breathe?  Collect her thoughts?  Take a mental stroll down memory lane? 

 

Wait.  Who was she and why was she here again?

 

Josh spoke as he pulled a badge from his pocket.  “Hello.  I’m Agent Mackenzie and this is Agent Mars.  We’re with the FBI and were hoping to speak with the owner of this ranch.  Is that you?”

 

Logan leaned against the door jam, _some things never change_ , and smirked at them.  “I am, yes.”

 

“And your name is Lester, correct?  What’s the last name?”

 

“That is my last name.  Logan is my first name.”  He said in reply, never taking his eyes off Veronica.

 

“Oh, I see.  Well, Mr. Lester, I appreciate you giving us a few minutes.”

 

Logan’s attention was pulled back to Veronica’s partner.  “Would you like to come in?”

 

“Yes. Thank you.  You have a beautiful home here.” 

 

Mackenzie grabbed Veronica’s elbow as they went in, trying to get her to look at him, but she yanked her arm away and mouthed “I’m okay.”

 

“I guess I’ll keep it then,” Logan said with a wink to the young agent.  He spinned unexpectedly on his socks when they were in the foyer, and said, pointing to Josh, “You.  I’ll talk to.  This one,” he thumbed at Veronica, “not so much.  Looks like she suspects me of something.”

“That’s just the way she is, Mr. Lester.  Don’t be offended.”

 

“Let me guess: she thinks an alpaca farmer shouldn’t have a house like this?  Wants to open an investigation on me?”

 

Josh laughed then stifled it when he noted Veronica’s less-than-pleased expression.  “It’s like you know her.”

 

“Used to know someone like her a long time ago.  So, what brings you to my humble abode?”

 

“A favor, actually.  We have reason to believe the farm bordering the back of your property is being used to house the suspect in a double homicide of two teenage girls.  We were going to raid the property tonight but the rest of our team can’t be out here until early morning.  Since your barn has a clear view of the property, we were hoping you would allow us to stay there, keeping an eye on things all night.  If need be, Agent Mars and I can go in for the arrest, but it would be wiser to wait for the whole team.  The suspect is considered extremely dangerous and has experience with explosives.”

 

“When you put it that way, it’s not like I can refuse, can I?  Barn is out there, as you can guess.  Make yourselves comfy in the hay loft. Now, if you don’t mind, I have to get back to tending my herd.  They can’t clip their own toenails, you know.”

 

Veronica finally found her voice.  “Logan, thank you.  Do you think…” she shot a glance at her partner.  “Can we have a word in private?”

 

“If you want to talk, you’re going to have to do it while I work.  I wasn’t kidding about the toenails.”

 

“Josh, I’ll just be a few minutes.  I’ll meet you at the barn to set up,” Veronica called over her shoulder to her partner as Logan rushed out the back door with Veronica trailing.

 

“Logan.  Stop.”

 

“Sorry, Agent Mars.  I don’t have to listen to you anymore.”

 

“I guess the years haven’t made you any less angry.”

 

He stopped and turned to her, the quiet tone of his voice doing little to mask the hurt.  “When the person you love most in your life up and leaves without a word, a phone call, an email, a LETTER, you can let me know how that makes you feel.  And whether time heals all wounds.  I’ve found that it only makes certain wounds fester.”

 

“I’m sorry, Logan.  I know it was terrible... what I did.  I tried to call you a million times but I just..”

 

“Didn’t?”

 

“I missed you so much.  I knew if I heard your voice, I’d come home in a second.  And I wouldn’t be an FBI agent.  I’d be helping my dad catch cheating husbands in Neptune for the rest of my life.”

 

“Sounds like an awful life.  Living near your dad, working with him, being in a relationship with me…”

 

“It wasn’t what I wanted.  I wanted the FBI.”

 

“Then I would’ve wanted it for you, too!  I would’ve supported you!  But you never gave me the chance.  Christ, Veronica.  I hope the FBI keeps you warm at night.  So, are you and Josh-“

 

“No.  I’m… single.”

 

“How nice for you.  We done here, officer?”

 

“Wait.  I don’t know how long I’ll have here.  Probably just the one night.  Can’t we just… be civil?  I’d love to hear about your life.”

 

“What, like bygones?”

 

* * *

 

Logan and Veronica stood at the fence, watching the alpacas in the enclosure, backlit by a dazzling sunset.  “Meet the gang.  There’s Gilligan, Ginger, Mary Ann, Skipper, Professor, Thurston Howell III, Lovey, Billy, Wyatt, and Honey.”

 

“So, Gilligan’s Island, Easy Rider, and what’s Honey from?”

 

“Just cause she’s sweet,” he said, rubbing Honey between her ears, earning him a little hum from the animal.

 

“Aww.  Look at you, you big softie.  What about that one over there?” She pointed to a fluffy white alpaca, standing by herself at the other end of the fence.

 

“Oh.  She’s a bitch.  Stay away from her.  Spits at everyone who comes near her.  Keeps getting into fights with the others.”

 

“What’s her name?”

 

“Bobcat,” he said, eyes alight with mirth.   

 

* * *

 

Veronica found Logan by the fire on his back patio.   “Don’t you need to be surveilling?”

 

“Josh is on it.  Not much to do but watch and not fall asleep.  I’ll relieve him in an hour.  God, the stars here are unbelievable.”  She sat in the chair next to his and warmed her hands.  “Is that why you’re here?  The scenery?”

 

“Yeah.  It gives me peace.  And no one here cares that I’m Aaron Echolls’ son.  I like my animals, my friends, and I have a plane I fly when I miss the ocean.  It’s a good life.”

 

“A farmer and a pilot?  Wonders never cease.”

 

“Did you think I’d end up OD’ing?  Pulling a Robert Downey Jr. and breaking into a stranger’s house?”

 

“Not for a minute.  I knew you were stronger than that.  I wasn’t sure what to picture…“ she trailed off.  In a moment of weakness, she’d looked him up once.  Only found a record of his graduation from Hearst, business degree, one semester early.  Then Logan Echolls fell off the map.  Must’ve been the same time he changed his name.  “Any girlfriends?”

 

“There was one.  But it’s over now.  She wanted to get married, I didn’t…”

 

She nodded, not wanting to hear any more about this girlfriend, someone who’d loved him enough to have wanted to _marry_ him, so she changed the subject.  “You got any ponies stashed away somewhere?”

 

“Alas, I don’t,” he chuckled.

 

“Get on that, Echolls.  Every ranch needs a pony or two.”

 

“It’s Lester now.  And maybe I will.”

 

“Then maybe I’ll come back to visit.”

 

He had been looking at the fire but finally looked into her eyes.  “Will you?”

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“Oh, we’re not playing this game.  We both know it doesn’t matter what I want.  You’ll do whatever you damn well please.”

 

“You used to like that about me.”

 

“Only when our objectives aligned.”

 

“What’s your objective for tonight?”

 

“To maintain enough emotional distance that I don’t have months of heartache after you leave tomorrow.”

 

“That was surprisingly honest.”

 

“You’ve always valued honesty and I’m too old for lies.  What’s your objective for tonight?”

 

“To beg your forgiveness so you don’t hate me anymore.  And…”

 

He motioned for her to continue.  _This is it.  Now or never.  Time to say what you’ve been thinking for seven years.  You’re an adult now.  Put those feelings into words…_

 

She brought her knees up in front of her on the chair and hugged them.  “To say that you’re the one that got away.  The one I always think about.  The one I miss.  I think I fucked up my life, Logan.  I made the wrong choices.”

 

“Oh, Veronica,” he said with a sigh.

 

* * *

 

**_Three Months Later_ **

 

“Okay, open your eyes.”  Logan had led her to the barn, she could tell by the hay under her boots.  As his hands fell away from her face, she peeked into the stall in front of her.

 

“Ponies!  You got two ponies!!”  She clapped her hands spun to kiss him.  “What are their names?”

 

“They’re yours.  You choose.”

 

“Second,” she said pointing to the little brown one.  And “Chance,” she said pointing to the larger black one.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Veronica.”

 

 


End file.
